


tell me it's okay

by karakappa



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakappa/pseuds/karakappa
Summary: Spike comforts you.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Reader
Kudos: 71





	tell me it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five or ten minutes to cheer myself up. Enjoy!

You weren't sure how long you'd been crying. Your face was puffy and red, your breathing staggered. The walls of the bedroom seemed as if they were closing in. All there was to do was cling to Spike's pillow and try to calm down. If you could just focus on slowing your brain…

A knock. You forced yourself to stop sobbing for a moment. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Your boyfriend. 

"Alright." He took this as a cue to come in.

The door was shut quietly, and Spike hurried to your side. He sat close, and pulled you into his arms. He shushed you and stroked your hair as your tears continued to fall.

Eventually, your whines and hiccups subsided. You leaned your head against your boyfriend's chest and loosely wrapped your arms around him. The room was silent for a few moments.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" You shook your head. Spike hummed in response, and moved your head so you were looking at him.

"Look, you and I both know I'm not too good at this whole 'comfort' thing. Just ain't suited for it. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. Now c'mon, let's cuddle." He gave you a sweet smile, and pulled you down to the bed with him.

"You know I love you, Spike?"

"Certainly. Love you too."


End file.
